Atlas Bleeding
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: That's how it starts. The fever. The rage. The feeling of... powerlessness, that turns good men... cruel. "Tell me... do you bleed? ...You will." Lemons later on! Human!Naruto, Grey!Naruto
1. Chapter 1- Big Fish, Small Pond

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! First off, Happy May 4th to you all! May the Fourth be with you! I've finally gotten around to writing that 1st year anniversary fanfic I've promised. It's been a few weeks since that date, but I have a good reason. I've been working on a few new projects, unrelated to school, with a few friends of mine - a group called KNCT-Illustrated! I'd talk more about it, but I'll just get on with the story instead.**

* * *

 **And Now, I Give You Atlas Bleeding! Read And Review!**

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto or Highschool DxD or Call of Duty!**

"Push forward!" -Regular Speech

' _Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1, do you copy_!' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-New York City, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

" **Grrrrr**." -Demonic Speech/Zombie Speech

' _ **These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Zombie Thought

 _"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

 _ **(Paint It Black by Rolling Stone)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Aoikigahara, 2300 Hours, March 23, 2055-

" _Tourbillonnant Tides à Ballast Mari, vous me recevez?_ "

" _Oui, je copie._ "

" _Cible aperçu. L'autorisation d'exercer?_ "

" _Permission accordée. Aller dans le calme._ **(1)** "

...

" _Can somebody PLEASE tell me why we're speaking freaking French?!_ "

" _Are you kidding me!_ "

" _So we can have at least SOME freaking discretion in this operation!_ "

" _You guys know I didn't take French back in high school!_ "

" _We don't give a flying fuck about your Spanish class. Prepare the Mute Charge and go radio silent now!_ "

" _Fine, fine..._ "

Four dark-dressed soldiers crept silently through the forest surrounding them, the dim light coming from the moon illuminating them every now and then. The first person stood at 6'0" wearing black combat armor, dark grey camo clothing, a strange mechanical exoskeleton, and a faded dark blue bandana. The hair that wasn't covered by his bandana was gray, gray stubble was present on his face, and his eyes were brown in color. In his hands, he held an automatic, low recoil, thirty-two round, six-hundred RPM submachine gun with a laser sight and a suppressor, known by the name SAC3.

The second person was a British man, standing at 5'10" with black-blond hair hidden underneath a dark beanie and blue eyes. Like the first man, he wore black combat armor and a mechanical exoskeleton, but wore a black t-shirt and dark grey camo pants. His weapon of choice was an HBRa3, a thirty-five round, six-hundred-twenty-five RPM fully-automatic assault rifle with a thermal scope, a foregrip, and a suppressor.

The third person was the only female of the group. She stood at 5'7" with brown hair done up in a bun, C-cup breasts, and brown eyes. She wore the same armor and exoskeleton as the others, and in her hands was a Bal-27, a bullpup assault rifle with a thirty-two round clip, eight-hundred-fifty-seven RPM, and an ACOG Scope, a suppressor, and a laser sight.

And lastly was a young man that stood at 5'8" wearing dark gray and burnt orange combat armor and mechanical exoskeleton. His face was hidden underneath a futuristic helmet, and he held an Exo Crossbow with a crossbow scope.

The fourth man aimed down his scope and quickly raised his hand up, causing the others to abruptly stop in their tracks. He held up four fingers before motioning forward, the first man placing a Mute Charge on a nearby tree as the other three split off, quickly forming a perimeter over their targets.

 **~+=[-]=+~**

"I swear to you! I'm not lying!" the Fallen Angel exclaimed, looking around frantically, as if something would pop up from behind him.

"What has gotten into you, Dohnaseek?" another Fallen Angel questioned.  
"I saw them! Oh God! That means they saw me!" the first Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek, yelled.  
" _Who_ saw you? _Who_ are you talking about?!" a third Fallen Angel asked.

"Does it matter if some humans saw you? It's not like they can do anything." a fourth Fallen Angel, the only female among the group, stated.  
"No no no no no no no NO NO! Raynare, they're part of-" whatever Dohnaseek was about to say was interrupted when he lurched forward, his eyes widened. He stumbled slightly, looking up at his fellow Fallen Angels.  
"What's wrong?" the fourth Fallen Angel, Raynare, asked.

"... They're here..." Dohnaseek said weekly, collapsing on the ground with an explosive crossbow bolt embedded in his neck.

"*BOOM*!" the three remaining Fallen Angels had barely any time to react, the second and third using their wings to shield themselves while Raynare used her wings to put distance between herself and the impending doom. When the explosion died down, the second and third Fallen Angels had minor scorch marks, nothing too serious, Raynare managed to escape with no injuries whatsoever, but Dohnaseek was worse for wear. The man's wings, along with all of his back, had been scorched, some parts of his body were missing, small parts of his left shoulder, a good portion of his back, and parts of the steaming and smoldering mess that was once his wings. What made it even worse was that the man was still breathing, that he had to suffer through the antagonizing pain of having his entire body burned.

"Dohnaseek!" Raynare exclaimed.

" _Weapons free._ " a near silent voice called out. Less than a second later, bullets silently whizzed by from all sides, a dozen of which pierced through Raynare's comrades, some through their shoulders, necks, but mostly through their skulls, effectively killing them.

" _Targets K.I.A., one remains._ " the same voice said, all four soldiers walking into the clearing with their weapons trained on Raynare.

"Luke! Isaiah!" Raynare exclaimed, watching her comrades lifeless corpses fall to the ground.

" _On the ground! Hands where I can see them, Fallen Angel._ " the fourth soldier called out, the woman complying with their demands, slowly moving down to the ground with her hands up.

"Urgh..." Dohnaseek groaned out as he tried to get back up, only to be pushed back down by the fourth soldier's foot. He held his Exo-Crossbow down at his side, pulling out his sidearm, an eight-hundred RPM semi-automatic pistol by the name Atlas 45. The man swiftly aimed down at Dohnaseek and...

"*BANG*!" Dohnaseek's brain and skull fragments splattered the ground, causing Raynare to let out a cry of surprise.

"Dohnaseek!" Raynare exclaimed, only to go quiet as the pistol's aim was shifted to her. "W-Why?! Why did you kill him?! Who are you people?!" she asked in fear. Raynare received her answer in the form of a syringe being jammed into her neck. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was the four soldiers standing around her.

" _Fallen Angel sedated._ " the fourth soldier said, pulling out the syringe out of Raynare's neck. It wasn't anything _too_ bad... just azaperone mixed with some etorphine and carfentanil. Just enough to knock out a fully grown elephant.

" _And the other three?_ " a new voice cracked over the commlink.

" _Confirmed K.I.A._ " the fourth soldier stated.

" _Good._ " the same mysterious voice replied. " _I'll have the Autopsy Team stop by and pick up the bodies._ "

" _Understood._ " the fourth soldier said.  
" _Oh, and Whirlpool..._ " the voice started. " _How did the new metal test out?_ "

" _It's by far the most effective against Fallen Angels. I'm certain the same applies to Angels, and I need to test it against Devils before I can make any concise conclusions._ " the fourth soldier, Whirlpool, replied.

" _Okay. Return to base effective immediately. That goes to all of you._ " the voice said.

-Three Days Later, Akihabara, Taito, Tokyo, Japan-

" _Authorities are still on the lookout for the mysterious perpetrator responsible for the triple homicide case in the Aoikigahara forest area. Anyone with any additional information is advised to contact the police immediately. And now we'll take a quick commercial-_ "

Rias tuned out the rest of the news broadcast and continued to walk down the street. Rias Gremory was a beautiful young woman that appeared to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes, D-cup breasts, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long, crimson red hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single strange sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore a girls' school uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, with her skirt being so short that her black lingerie panties could be seen, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Oh, and she was a Devil, specifically the heir to the Gremory family. But why would a Devil be out walking among humans in plain sight? The answer was very simple.

She was an otaku. A sexy otaku, but an otaku nonetheless. And right now, she was on an otaku mission...

"Where is it? It's gotta be here!" she mumbled, perusing through the various vendors that were selling all sorts of otaku collectors' items. "Aha! There it is! About to be bought by - About to be bought by someone else?!" Rias exclaimed, her eyes widening to comical proportions as she saw a... handsome blond man that appeared to be around her own age about to buy the one item she was searching for, the limited edition golden Menma headband that only five of were in existence and could only be found if one was lucky enough when unboxing the item in question.

How did she know it was in there? Devil powers. That's how.

"No dammit!" Rias yelled, dashing forward towards the man, fully determined to get that golden Menma headband. She had delved so deep into her own otaku that she actually tackled the blond man to the ground.  
"Oof!" the man exclaimed as he was tackled by a red blur. "What the hell?" he groaned out, looking down at what exactly had tackled him, only to find a mop of red hair.  
"Ugh... That felt much more harder than expected..." Rias muttered. The red haired woman looked up, only for blue-green eyes to meet cerulean blue ones. A small blush crept across Rias's face as she got a good look at who she had just tackled. The man's face held no baby fat, a light tan was present, along with golden blond hair that appeared spiky and unkempt, yet had a sort of rugged handsome appeal, and three thin whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"Umm... Could you please tell my _why_ you just tackled me?" the man asked.

"Oh right! Sorry about that, but that item you were about to buy is extremely rare." Rias stated as both got back up.

"It is? But it's just one of those mystery Menma headband boxes, nothing too rare about that." the man stated confusingly.

"But..." Rias started, a near unnoticeable smirk appearing on her face as her eyes glowed.

...

"... But what?" the man asked confusingly, causing a look of surprise to cross her face.

"You're... You're not going to give it to me?" Rias questioned.  
"No... I paid good money for this." the man said.

"Pwease?" Rias begged, putting on her best puppy-eyes at the man.  
"Gah! AAAAGGGHGGGHGHHGHH!" the man exclaimed, falling to the ground holding his stomach. "Cuteness... combo... is over nine thousaaaaaaaaaaannnnddd!"

"Ha!" Rias exclaimed, only to be shocked as the man slowly got back up.  
"You're cuteness may be strong..." the man said, his hair overshadowing his eyes. "But I've grown a resistance to the forces of kawaii over the years..." he finished, standing tall with the wind picking up behind him and the sun being at such an angle that it gave him a heroic pose.

"Who... Who are you?" Rias asked.  
"I am Tourbillon Mergaz **(2)** , _ma belle dame_ , but _mes amis_ call me Tourbi." the man, now identified as Tourbi, stated, reaching down and kissing Rias's hand, causing a tinge of red to spread across the red haired woman's cheeks. "Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"  
"R-Rias Gremory." Rias stuttered out.  
"Well, _ma beauté aux cheveux pourpe_ , here you go." Tourbi said, handing the box to Rias.  
"Really?!" Rias said.

"For such a beautiful woman as yourself, of course." Tourbi replied, the red haired woman eagerly grabbing the box.  
"Arigatou, Tourbi-san!" Rias exclaimed.  
"No problem-" Tourbi started, only for a ringing sound to catch his attention. " _Excusez-moi un instant_." he said, picking up his phone. " _Bonjour_?"

" _Casser le plus de temps_." a mysterious voice stated from the other line. The person's voice was soft and near silent, though Rias was able to clearly hear their conversation.  
" _Mais je viens de rencontrer cette belle dame_!" Tourbi complained, causing Rais to look away and unconsciously twirl her hair in her fingers.

" _Je ne me soucie pas_ , _les résultats des tests sont en_!" the mysterious voice yelled.  
" _Bien_ , _bien_ , _je suis sur mon chemin_. _Je serai de retour dans une heure ou deux_." Tourbi conceded before hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry, but I must be on my way now."  
"Test results?" Rias questioned.  
"How... How did you know what we were talking about?" Tourbi questioned.  
"I - erm, well..." Rias panicked, trying to come up with a clever excuse. Suddenly, it hit her. "I've got pretty good hearing, and I can speak French too."

"Hmm... Well, _mon frère_ called to tell me that my test result came in for an entrance exam I took a few weeks back." Tourbi replied. "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I really must be off. _Adieu_." he said, waving to Rias as he left.

"B-Bye!" Rias exclaimed. The moment Tourbi was out of sight, Rias released a breath she didn't even know she was holding and clenched her hand over her chest. Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. 'What's wrong with me? What's this strange feeling...?'

-Atlas Corporation Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan-

Tourbi quickly made his way out of the train car that he was stuffed into, taking a deep breath as he got his personal space back. Quickly looking left and right, Tourbi hastily made his way into the large building.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"Lovely weather, is it not?" Tourbi stated.  
"And if it snows?" the receptionist questioned.  
"I always make sure to carry an umbrella." Tourbi replied, causing the receptionist to nod her head and press a button.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Uzumaki. Mr. Irons and Dr. Maxis are expecting you down in B7." the receptionist said.  
"Okay. It was good seeing you too Janice." Tourbi said, walking over to the elevator and performing a retinal scan.

 **~+=[-]=+~**

The elevator made a 'ding!' sound right before the door opened up, revealing dozens upon dozens of scientists mulling about their tasks.

"Ah! Naruto! It's good to see you again!" a new voice called out. A man standing at 5'10" with greying brown hair and brown eyes wearing a casual business suit walked towards Tourbi alongside an older man that stood at 5'8" with a bald head, a grey beard, and brown eyes wearing a white lab jacket.

"Hey John, Dr. Maxis." Tourbi, now revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki, said.

"Naruto, my boy! Come here for _eine Minute_." the older man, Dr. Maxis, said with a thick German accent, motioning for Naruto to come over to him. "How was the new metal compound? I read the reports, but I'd rather hear it _direkt aus erster Hand_."

"Works like a charm on the Fallen Angels. Speaking of which, how is our _special_ guest holding up?" Naruto asked.  
"She's tight lipped on what we're looking for, but she will crack eventually." Dr. Maxis replied.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, Oz has got some questions for you." the first man, John, stated.

"You mean the new guy?" Naruto questioned.

"Hey! You!" a new voice called out. The 6'0" soldier from before came marching over to Dr. Maxis, John, and Naruto with a furious expression on his face.

"Hello, Oz." Naruto said.  
"You." the man, now identified as Oz, said, pointing at Naruto. "And you." he added, pointing towards John. "What the fuck was that?"  
"Care to clarify what you mean by that?" John said.  
"You know exactly what I fucking mean! What the hell were those things?!" Oz yelled.

"Look, Oz-" John started.  
"Don't fucking lie to me Jonathan Irons! Those things weren't human! They... They looked like-" Oz started.  
"Like Angels. Specifically Fallen Angels." Naruto interrupted.

 _ **(Play Paint It Black by Rolling Stone)**_

"We come into this world with our eyes closed. And most of us choose to live our whole lives that way. We blindly follow anyone who will lead us, giving ourselves over to anything that provides us with a sense of purpose." Naruto stated. "But underneath this false illusion that humans are at the top of the food chain is the cold harsh truth."  
"And what's that?" Oz asked.  
"We're not at the top. Rather, we are merely playthings for these... _higher_ beings." Naruto spat with venom laced in his voice. "Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, everything from fucking myth and legend."  
"Are you saying..." Oz said.

"History tells us one thing, and legend tells us another." John said, walking towards a medium-sized crate. "But sometimes... they overlap." he finished, opening up the crate and revealing a strange scepter that held a glowing stone.  
"What the hell..." Oz mumbled.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto asked.  
"It is." Dr. Maxis replied.  
"What is it?" Oz asked.  
"You'd think that these so called supernatural beings would be undying. But we've come upon a great revelation." Dr. Maxis stated. "These so called gods, Devils, Angels... they bleed."  
"And the proof is right here." John stated, grabbing the scepter and handing it to Naruto.

"I still don't get what's so important about that staff." Oz said.  
"Scepter. It's name is _Baculus De Stellio_ **(3)** , the Scepter of the Trickster. And this is... _was_ previously owned by the Norse god Loki." Naruto stated.  
"Loki? Previously owned?" Oz questioned.

"We had Shadow Company... take him out, so to speak." John replied. "Unfortunately, we are unable to replicate the scepter's powers, nor have we found out how to activate its power. So we're giving it to you. I'm positive you'll be able to figure it out though."

"I don't really see how you think that I-" Before Naruto could say anything else, a near inaudible humming sound started to emit itself from the scepter, growing louder and louder at a significant rate. A blue energy shot out of the scepter, firing towards the adjacent wall and severely burning it, spooking quite a few of the scientists.

...

"You were saying?" John rhetorically questioned.  
"... Shut up. Someone write what the hell just happened down!" Naruto exclaimed.

"*Ahem* Back to business. We need to hunt down a Devil so that we can test Element 121." Dr. Maxis stated.  
"Varanium **(4)**. Dude, just call it Varanium." Naruto said.  
"What? Why?" Dr. Maxis questioned.  
"Element 121 doesn't really roll off the tongue like its official name." Naruto stated.  
"But I like the name, makes it sound more official." Dr. Maxis stated.  
"Alright, whatever." Naruto replied, waving his hand dismissively. "And I think I have a possible source for our Devil problem."  
"Oh? Really? How so?" Dr. Maxis asked, causing Naruto to grin darkly.

"Let's just say, I met a girl."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD DONE! If you haven't figured it out by now, this will be a Naruto/Highschool DxD/Call of Duty crossover.**

 **(1) "Whirling Tides to Metal Man, do you copy?" "Yes, I copy." "Target sighted. Permission to engage?" "Permission granted."**

 **(2) "Tourbillon Mergaz" is French. "Tourbillon" translates to Whirlpool, and "Mergaz" is a combination of the words "Mer" which translates to Water and "Gaz" which translates to Wind.**

 **(3)Baculus De Stellio is Latin for the Scepter of the Trickster. The reference image for what it looks like is Loki's Scepter from The Avengers.**

 **(4) Varanium - [Exert from Dr. Maxis's Journal] Listed as Element 121 on the Periodic Table, not much is known about this metal. All that** _ **is**_ **known about this metal is that it exists in large raw quantities and has a drastic effect on Fallen Angels. It is theorized to be effective against Angels, and further research is required to draw conclusion for the effects of Element 121 on Devils.**

 **Well, that's it for now. I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome To Kuoh

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Happy Mother's Day to all!**

* * *

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **darelle1000- I don't speak French either, but Google Translate does wonders.**

 **Guest #1- Did you see the Batman v. Superman trailer? That was one motherfucking BADASS speech that Alfred delivered.**

 **enjox27- Close, but no dice. The Atlas Corporation isn't a shadow group per say, they've just left out a few... minor *Cough* major *Cough* details.**

 **Nero Angelo Sparda- In a crossover section where Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel! Naruto are the norm, there aren't that many where Naruto is a Human. As for the Avengers... You'll just have to see... Mwahahahahaha!**

 **Kit- No harem. Especially with Raynare, Rias, Akeno, pretty much any Fallen Angel or Devil. And there's a reason for that.**

 **ArbyMaster458- I'm actually not certain on the pairing, so I wanna hear what you guys suggest. No NaruHarems, the maximum amount of women I'll allow is three.**

 **Blazing Saiyan- Yes, there is the Hero Faction. But you forgot one small detail. The keyword being "Defend". The Hero Faction is corrupt, and only barely acts as a line of defense for humanity. That's where the Atlas Corporation comes in. The wooden shield is rotting, but the iron sword is being brandished.**

 **I am WATCHING- I actually came up with this fanfic from a combination of an earlier fanfic idea I had about Naruto and the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Zombies mode and from reading a bit of Ornstein's work. Kudos to Ornstein for pioneering the Human!Naruto Highschool DxD fanfics, but there will be quite a few distinctions between my work and Ornstein's.**

 **Guest #2- As I just said, Naruto x Raynare will NOT happen in this fanfic. And for good reason too.**

 **hellfire45- I put it in the story description, you know? About "good men turning cruel and blah blah blah"? Either way, Naruto will be more dark gray on the black and white evil-good scale.**

* * *

 **And Now, I Give You Atlas Bleeding! Read And Review!**

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto or Highschool DxD or Call of Duty!**

"Push forward!" -Regular Speech

' _Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1, do you copy_!' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-New York City, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

" **Grrrrr**." -Demonic Speech/Zombie Speech

' _ **These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Zombie Thought

 _"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

 _ **(Paint It Black by Rolling Stone)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-April 20, 2055, Kuoh Academy-

The sun shone brightly, the birds chirped cheerfully, and everything seemed right in the world...

"Oh my! Which way is my class, which way is my class?" Tourbi panicked, looking left and right as he held a small piece of paper that held his schedule. 'I swear John's getting some type of sick and twisted revenge on me...'

How did Tourbillon Mergaz, a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki, the twenty-two year-old right hand partner of Jonathan Irons, get into this situation? Well...

 _Flashback Start_

 _-Atlas Corporation Japanese Headquarters-_

 _"-Bring up a profile check on one Rias Gremory." Naruto ordered._  
 _"Yes sir." one of the scientists complied, running off to the nearest computer._  
 _"So you're telling me that you just_ happened _upon a Devil? Are you sure she was even a Devil?" John questioned._

 _"I'm certain. Firstly, she tackled me in such a way that only someone with an American Football player build could pull off successfully. Then she tried memory altercation on me, which Devils normally use." Naruto stated._

 _"Why does that mean the girl's a Devil? How come not a Fallen Angel, or an Angel? Or even one of those Youkai you told me about?" Oz asked._

 _"Fallen Angels use their priests and exorcists in their stead, Angels use the church, and Youkai are more over tricksters, they don't use that kind of magic anyways." Naruto replied._

 _"Sir! We've got a match!" the scientist exclaimed._  
 _"Put it up on screen." Naruto said, an image of Rias Gremory appearing on the large screen._  
 _"Rias Gremory, age eighteen, currently enrolled in Kuoh Academy. Other than that, nothing else of importance." the scientist stated._  
 _"She seems like a normal girl." Oz stated._  
 _"Nothing else of importance?" Naruto asked._

 _"None." the scientist replied._  
 _"That's the dead giveaway." Naruto said, receiving a look of confusion from Oz._

 _"What?" Oz questioned._

 _"Look, Oz, you were around during the US NSA profiling period, right? The one back in the early days of the age of wearable technology?" Naruto questioned._

 _"Yeah?" Oz said, uncertain of what the young blond man was getting at._  
 _"In the case of profiling, there's always highly detailed profiles on even those who_ aren't _being targeted. Information gathered from school records, newspapers, sometimes even freakin' stealth drones. For there to be so little regarding important or relevant information stands out as a highly odd and noteworthy." Naruto stated. "It's how we've come up with many of our supernatural leads."_

 _"And she knows you under the identity of Tourbillon Mergaz?" John questioned._  
 _"_ Oui _, I introduced myself that way." Naruto replied. A grin suddenly appeared on John's face._

 _"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..." John said cheerfully, wrapping one arm around his brother in all but blood. "Guess where_ you're _going!"_

 _Flashback End_

"Tourbi?" Rias called out. Tourbi turned to his left to see Rias and another woman approaching him that stood at 5'6" with long black hair that was kept in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, high F-cup bordering G-cup breasts, and violet eyes. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wore the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.  
"Ah, _ma belle dame_! This certainly is a surprise!" Tourbi said.  
"What are you doing here?" Rias asked, causing the woman next to her to grin.  
"Ara, ara, buchou? Are you really in a secret relationship with this hu... hunk of a man?" the woman questioned, correcting what she was about to say. "So scandalous."  
"N-No! It's nothing like that!" Rias exclaimed.  
"Ohohoho! No, _madame_ , it's nothing like that. We just met a few weeks back, _est tout_." Tourbi corrected.

"Oh? Your relationship moved so fast! Ufufufu!" the woman teased.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled.

"So your name's Akeno? Nice to meet you, _je m'appelle_ Tourbillon Mergaz, but most people call me Tourbi." Tourbi said.

" _Il est agréable de vous rencontrer_ , Tourbi. _Quelle partie de la France es-tu_?" the woman, now identified as Akeno, asked.  
" _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis de la France_? _Je plaisante_ , _je plaisante_! _Je suis en fait à partir de la Île-de-France_ , _Paris_!" Tourbi replied.

"Oo la la..." Akeno said, seductively licking her lips.

" _Mais sérieusement_ , I need to find where my first class is otherwise I'll be late." Tourbi stated.  
"Hmm... Aha! Just head down this hallway, make a right, and then the classroom should be the third door on the left." Akeno stated.

"Ah, _merci_ Akeno. It was good seeing you, Rias. I have to get going now. _Au revoir_!" Tourbi said, waving to the duo as he left.

"Well he seems interesting. Thinking of recruiting him?" Akeno questioned once Tourbi rounded the corner of the hallway.

"Quite possibly. He was actually able to resist my memory altercation magic, so he has some potential." Rias stated.  
"Oh? Handsome _and_ magically adept? Fufufufu, if you don't make your move on him soon then there's a chance that Sona-san will sink her fangs into him." Akeno said.

Little did the duo realize that their conversation was being overheard by the subject of their attention. Tourbi hid there for a few seconds before continuing on his way towards his class.

-Classroom 2-B-

The classroom was a bustle of noise as students conversed with one another, talking about their lives outside of school or interesting pieces of gossip that they had heard.

"Hey, did you hear? Rumors have it that there's a new transfer student."  
"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a girl. A sexy, voluptuous, girl!" Guess who said that last one?

"Attention class!" a soft, yet strict, feminine voice called out. Said voice belonged to a beautiful young woman that stood at 5'4" with long dark blue hair held up in a bun, F-cup breasts, fair skin, and pupilless lavender eyes. She wore a simple business suit and skirt that was modest, yet at the same time revealed part of her cleavage.

"Good morning class, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, but you will call me Hinata-sensei or Hyuuga-sensei." the woman, now identified as Hinata Hyuuga, stated. "Now the only reason I'm actually reintroducing myself is because we have a new student joining us today. You can come in now." she said, the door to the classroom opening up. As Tourbi stepped into the room, there were various reactions among both the students and teacher. All the girls had hearts in their eyes, some even having blood shooting out from their nose at the blond Adonis-like man. The boys dropped down to their knees, hanging their heads low with comical tears falling from their eyes, seeing another teenage heartthrob that would make it harder for them to attract girls. And lastly, Hinata had a look of shock and surprise come across her face, but she quickly put on a mask of indifference. "Now, would you kindly introduce yourself to the class."

" _Bonjour_! _Je m'appelle_ Tourbillon Mergaz, but you can call me Tourbi! I just transferred here from France, so I hope that we can all get along!" Tourbi exclaimed.

"Dammit! Another goddamn pretty boy!"

"Oh. My. God! He's hot!"

"Now, Mister... Mergaz, please take a seat next to the brown haired boy, Issei Hyoudou." Hinata said.

"No! Don't put him next to that pervert! He'll contaminate Tourbi-kun with his perverse disease!"

" _Ça va_ , _ça va_ , I'm positive I can handle a _pervers éhontée_." Tourbi stated, waving his hands dismissively before making his way to his seat. Next to him was Issei Hyoudou, a young man that stood at 5'7" with short brown hair and light brown eyes.  
"Hi there! The name's Issei. Nice to meet you!" Issei said, extending his hand to the blond haired man.  
"Likewise. My name's Tourbillon, but most people call me Tourbi." Tourbi replied, shaking Issei's hand.

-Seven Hours Later-

The clock finally struck three, signifying the end of the school day. Students quickly jumped from their seats and made their way towards the door and to freedom.

"Okay class, pages three-hundred-twenty-five, three-hundred-twenty-eight, and three-hundred-thirty-one are due tomorrow. And Tourbi, can I see you for a minute?" Hinata said.

" _Au revoir_!" Tourbi said as the girls with hearts in their eyes as he shut the door. "You needed to see me, Hinata-sensei?"  
" _Couper la merde_ , Naruto-kun. I know it's you." Hinata stated, placing one hand on her hip, a frown marring her face.

"Eh... I don't know what you're talking about..." Tourbi denied. "Perhaps we can discuss this another time, or maybe in a different location?"  
"Humph! Alright then..." Hinata complied, getting the hint that Tourbi was going at.

"Ah! Hinata-sensei, before I forget, the streets are still foreign to me, could you help me find my house?" Tourbi asked with a nearly unnoticeable grin on his face, though Hinata was able to see it, matching the blond man's grin with one of her own.

"Certainly." Hinata replied.

-Occult Research Club-

"I still don't see what the big deal is about this human."

"You don't understand, Yuuto-kun. To resist Devil magic is no easy feat." Rias stated. "And I was really trying my hardest to alter his memory."

"So? He could just as easily be another Devil or a Fallen Angel, perhaps even an Angel." Yuuto argued. Yuuto Kiba, The Prince of Kuoh Academy as people called him, and Knight of Rias's Peerage, stood at 5'8" with short blond hair, grey eyes, and a mole under his left eye. Like the others at the school, Yuuto wore the black blazer Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform.

"No, I would have known if he was a Devil or a Fallen Angel. Plus, Angels are prudes, there's no way one would be so flirtatious, let alone go to an otaku convention." Rias replied.

"Maybe he's a Magician?" a quiet voice suggested, said voice belonging to one Koneko Toujou, the Rook of Rias's Peerage. Koneko was a petite girl, standing at 4'6" with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair had two long bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, along with the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

"Quite possibly, I did sense... something, in him." Akeno stated.  
"Care to explain?" Rias asked.  
"I'm not sure what it was. It was barely noticeable, and it didn't feel like any Devil or Fallen Angel energy signature I've ever felt before." Akeno replied. "It felt... _god like_..."

-With Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto quickly closed the door of the house before turning back to Hinata, no longer using his Tourbi persona.  
"It's been a while, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said awkwardly.  
"That it has." Hinata replied, a fake small smile on her face. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. And you?" Naruto asked.  
"Things have been nice and quiet since I... left." Hinata said. The duo stood there in silence awkwardly for a couple of seconds, both playing the game of awkward chicken before Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Hmm... Well, now that we've exchanged pleasantries... What the hell were you thinking? You could have blown my cover!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Hinata to gain a tick mark.  
"Well _sorry_ if I almost blew your cover after not hearing from you in _any_ way shape or form in the past three years!" Hinata replied sarcastically. "But what do you mean by blowing your cover? What's Atlas got you up to this time?"  
"Remember Project Mythos?" Naruto questioned, causing Hinata to let out a groan and rub her temples with her hands.  
"Oh please tell me you guys aren't still chasing the idea that there are angels and demons." Hinata asked disappointingly.

"We aren't." Naruto replied, causing Hinata to sigh. "We're gearing up for something even bigger than that."

"Something even bigger?" Hinata questioned.  
"I can't tell you all the details unless you wish to be reinstated - that offer will always be on the table - but we've confirmed the existence of supernatural beings." Naruto stated.

"I've told you before that - you've confirmed it?" Hinata asked, finally comprehending Naruto's statement halfway through her scolding.

"Indeed we have." Naruto replied, walking over to the nearby thermostat and turning the Celsius nob left, right, and left again, causing part the stairs to fall down and reveal a hidden passageway. "Follow me." Naruto said, walking down the hidden passageway with Hinata following shortly behind him.

"What... What exactly _has_ happened since I... left?" Hinata questioned, looking around at the futuristic room. Various weapons were hung on the walls, ranging from pistols to assault rifles to even snipers, a large table was in the center of the room, a computer terminal was nearby as well, and there was an armor stand nearby that held...

"We've observed and identified the general strengths and weaknesses of supernatural beings, and have begun to arm ourselves." Naruto stated, grabbing one of the nearby pistols, an MP443 Grach.  
"N-Naruto..." Hinata said nervously, nearly sweating bullets as Naruto inspected the firearm. 'Did he lead me here to... kill me?' she thought. In the past, when she had left Atlas, she didn't leave on... good terms with some of her former coworkers. It was no stretch of her imagination to believe that Atlas would tie up any and all loose ends. After all, she had assisted in tying up some of them.

"I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking." Naruto said, causing Hinata to release a breath she didn't know she was holding. The blond soldier pulled out the pistol's mag, removing one of the bullets from the cartridge before placing both the pistol and the mag onto the table. He walked over to Hinata and handed the bullet over to her.

"What kind of metal is this? It's lighter than Lead, but heavier than the usual 3D-Printed bullets." Hinata asked.

"Element 121, codenamed UVM-23, but it's official name is... Varanium." Naruto replied. "Look, I'll be honest with you, Atlas has known of your whereabouts ever since you left."  
"W-What?!" Hinata exclaimed in shock. She had done a very thorough job in covering her tracks. At least, she thought she did.

"The only reason they haven't... taken you out, so to speak, is because I've kept them from doing so." Naruto finished. "But I'm afraid I can't do that any longer."

"What are you getting at, Naruto?" Hinata asked.  
"We need you back on board Project Mythos." John's voice called out. Hinata jumped up in surprise, accidentally knocking both herself and Naruto down onto the ground, landing in a very... suggestive position with Hinata on top. "My oh my, you sly dog, Naruto." John teased. Naruto and Hinata quickly looked towards the large computer terminal screen, finding that John was on screen.  
"Screw you, John!" Naruto yelled.

"Aren't you about to with Hinata?" John questioned amusingly, causing the two to get back up and look away with blushes on their faces.

"What do you mean, 'We need you back on board Project Mythos'? I left for a reason." Hinata questioned, having finally regained her composure.

"It means what it means. Naruto and I want you to rejoin Atlas." John replied, his mirth having been replaced with seriousness. "We at Atlas can no longer turn a blind eye, so the choice is join us, or be eliminated."  
"Blunt as ever, John." Naruto deadpanned.  
"Join or die... *Sigh* What exactly would you have me do?" Hinata asked.  
"You are going to go undercover alongside Naruto, testing the effects of Varanium on supernatural beings and identifying such beings." John stated.  
"... Alright. I'll rejoin Project Mythos." Hinata conceded.

 _ **(Play Black Bullet feat. Lollia - Dubstep [dj-Jo Remix])**_

"Excellent. Rendezvous at Atlas Headquarters in Tokyo to receive the mission details. And Naruto..." John started. "It's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Hinata asked.  
"There are Devils in the nearby area under the guise of students at Kuoh Academy. We plan to flush them out, discover their weaknesses, and test the effects of Varanium on Devils." John replied.

"What? But that's impossible-" Hinata exclaimed.  
"Is it?! Look around you, Hinata. Look _very_ closely, and you'll see it." John stated harshly, causing Hinata to flinch. "Get down to HQ immediately." And with that, the screen turned black, signifying John ended the connection.

"Time to suit up." Naruto said, walking over to the armor stand.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I've been assigned to the field to flush out any supernatural beings and test the Varanium weapons." Naruto replied. "And to do so, I've been given the best weapons and armor." He grabbed the mask that hung on the armor stand and stared at the object, a white mask with a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to the opposite cheekbone. Two crescent-shaped spots flowing downward were present to grant visibility, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. A dark look appeared on Naruto's face before he placed the mask on the table and began the process of donning the rest of the outfit.

A blush crept across Hinata's face as Naruto began to strip down.

"Shameless as ever, I see." Hinata stated.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Naruto retorted.  
"Yeah, but..." Hinata's voice trailed off as her gaze fell upon the Adonis-like body that Naruto possessed. Her eyes trailed down his six pack before settling on... 'Dat ass...' she thought.

 _Hinata's Imagination_

"Oh? See something you... Like?" Naruto questioned. Suddenly _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred began to play in the background.

 _Reality_

...

"Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto called out, turning around to find Hinata bitting down on her bottom lip with a pair of sunglasses on. He waved his hand in front of her, but received no response. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto returned to putting on his new clothes.

"Hehe... hehehe..." Hinata muttered, her sunglasses having vanished, but a streak of blood was coming from her nose.

"*Sigh* Looks like I'll have to use my usual method to break her out of this..." Naruto mumbled. He walked over to Hinata and... fonded her breasts.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh - EEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!" Hinata moaned/exclaimed, slamming her fist into Naruto, only to feel a throbbing pain. "Oww! What the hell is that made out of?!"

"Finely woven silk, infused with magical durability and an exosuit underneath. We had made a deal with the Magicians a year or so back. They provide us with magical knowledge and weapons, and we provide them with manpower." Naruto stated. "So... how do I look?" he asked. Long gone was the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform. And in its place was a connected jacket with three buttons on either side that completely covered his upper body. The jacket's collars were flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. The jacket's end spotted a split cape elongating to his feet. Underneath the jacket, Naruto donned a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around his neck. His lower regions were covered by a pair of pants spotting multiple lines jutting downwards. Circling around his thighs were two straps for pistols, and a magician's hat was on top of his head. "Oh no - wait, wait, wait!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the mask and placing it on. " _Now_ how do I look?"

"Like a creepy-ass jester..." Hinata replied.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Deception is my best weapon against the supernatural. If they don't perceive me to be a threat, then they're more likely to let information slip." Naruto stated, grabbing two custom Berettas off the wall before he holstered them. "Now then..." he said, flicking his hand out and causing _Baculus De Stellio_ to shoot out from his right sleeve.  
"Whoa! What's the hell is that?!" Hinata exclaimed.  
"It was once the Norse god Loki's weapon, but now I wield it." Naruto replied.

"How... How did you get it?" Hinata asked.

"Atlas... acquired it from its previous owner." Naruto stated, twirling the scepter in his hands. "Now, if you'd excuse me... I think I'd like to go for a midnight stroll..."

-Unknown Location-

Inside of a dimly lit room was a light haired man weighed down by various glowing runic chains. The robes he wore were scorched and dirtied, and his breath was ragged.

'Wh... Where am I?' the man thought, only to feel a harsh sting on his face from a slap courtesy of Jonathan Irons.

"Wake up." John commanded, two soldiers standing beside him. When the man showed little response to his command, John turned to one of the soldiers beside him and motioned to the man. The soldier proceeded to punch the man straight across his face with a strange mechanical gauntlet that electrocuted the man.  
"Gah!" the man exclaimed, vomiting up the contents of his stomach as thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body.  
"Combatant Suppression Knuckles. These things were declared inhumane for torture and interrogation back in 2049, mainly because most people died shortly afterwards from the effects of having 1.21 Gigawatts of electricity punched right through them." John stated. "But what we've found, is that you... supernatural beings, are more durable."

"Fuck you!" the man yelled, spitting in John's face. John seethed in anger, but did nothing except pull out a handkerchief and wipe off the spit from his face.

"Loki, god of mischief and tricksters... You are more trouble than you're worth." John muttered.

"Sir. The meeting with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division will begin shortly." a voice called out through John's Bluetooth.  
"I'll be up in a minute." John replied before turning to the two soldiers in the room. "Break him. Make it so he'll sing like a canary." he said before walking away, leaving a horrified Loki at the mercy of two sadistic soldiers.

 **~+=[-]=+~**

"*Ding*!" the elevator doors opened up, allowing John to step out and make his way into the conference room.

"Jonathan Irons. So glad for you to join us." a new voice called.

"The pleasure is all mine..." John said. "Nick Fury..."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD DONE! In comes S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury! Not much else to say, so...**

 **Well, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3- Aggressive Negotiations

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! It's been a while since I last wrote a chapter, again, with good reason. First of all, Final Exams and Regents. Secondly, I've been working on KNCT-Illustrated and ProjectNTHR (Both links are on my profile).  
**

 **But! To make amends for such actions, I have - wait for it... a Lime in this chapter! So, technically that's good news or bad news, depending on how you look at it (Good news).**

* * *

 **And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **Daaaaamn- I'm trying to be a sort of "Jack-of-all-trades" when it comes to fanfics, so this is me dabbling with supernatural and sci-fi.**

 **Gen death- Wrong. I did not age a character. Hinata and Naruto are approximately the same age, but Naruto has a more youthful appearance. It's like in 21 Jump Street.**

 **ArbyMaster458- No, not the magicians from The Irregular at Magic High School. Turns out there really is a faction in Highschool DxD called the Magicians. *Shrugs shoulders* Who knew?**

 **Doom Marine 54- Naruto is not a gary-stu. He's close to one, but he's not perfect. Far from it, actually. For one, his tragic past which has yet to be revealed has left a lasting psychological effect on him, thus he instinctively hates everything supernatural. And two, he's human. Sure, at this point in the story, humanity's technology has advanced far enough to handle the weak Stray Devils, but he's still nowhere near Sirzechs's level or even Rias's. Humans in general aren't known for their strength, rather, their wit and cunningness.**

 **SpiffySage- Now that I think about it, I'm not sure about anything on the pairing. Maybe I'll put it to a poll and have you guys democratically decide for yourselves.**

 **Mr. Fallen- Again, no idea on the pairing anymore. Fuck it, I'm putting this shit to the poll! Ya'll hear that?! There will be a poll to decide the final pairing for this story!**

* * *

 **And Now, I Give You Atlas Bleeding! Read And Review!**

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto or Highschool DxD or Call of Duty or Marvel!**

"Push forward!" -Regular Speech

' _Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1, do you copy_!' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-New York City, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

" **Grrrrr**." -Demonic Speech/Zombie Speech

' _ **These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Zombie Thought

 _"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

 _ **(Paint It Black by Rolling Stone)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-With Jonathan Irons-

"Please, take a seat." Nick said. Nick Fury, sixty-three year-old Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., was a man of very tall stature, standing at 6'1" with dark skin tone, and an eyepatch over his left eye, his right one being black in coloration. He was sitting down at the head seat of the table, to his left was Clinton Francis Barton, a.k.a. "Hawkeye", and to his right was Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, better known by the alias "Black Widow".

"I'm glad to see that you've come. I presume that you have considered my offer and are here to discuss such?" John questioned, sitting down in the opposite chair to Fury.

"I suggest calling off that sharpshooter of yours first before we begin." Nick stated, looking out the window and seeing the near unnoticeable red dot that was trained on him.

"I'd ask the same of you as well." John retorted, not even fazed by the red dot on his forehead. Seconds later, both men whispered into their earpieces and the two red dots disappeared. "Now then...

Shall we begin?"

-With Issei-

Red. That was the color that filled Issei's vision as he stared down at his hands. Hands that were covered in his own blood.

'Just like her hair...' Issei thought. With widened eyes, the brunette high school student shakily looked up at the source of his blood stained hands.

"Oho! Don't look at me like that. You are but a necessary sacrifice for the greater good of your - no, our kind." Naruto called out in a sickly sweet voice, twirling the scepter in his hands and flicking the blood off the blade and walking away. His usual unkempt and wild golden blond hair had been slicked back into a neat hairstyle, and he had donned the outfit that he had appropriately dubbed 'The Joker' with two custom Berettas holstered at his sides, and a Tac-19 pump-action shotgun slung over his back. "Now that the lure has been baited, all that's left to do is spring the trap."

 _"Mr. Fury, you believe that this world is filling up with powerful beings that can't be controlled, correct?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well, that's where you're wrong."_

'It's no use. Damn.' Issei thought. 'My body won't... Shit. Why do I have to die in such a confusing way?' he mentally questioned. All he had been doing was walking through the park, when this... strangely dressed man appeared and stabbed him in the chest. So now here he was, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood slowly bleeding out. 'It sure was a shallow existence. If I get reborn, I want... I want... Rias-senpai, huh... That pretty red hair.' Issei pondered. 'That girl... If I had to die, I wanted to a least die with my head on her breasts.' A piece of glowing paper suddenly flew out of his pocket, causing a strange set of red runes to appear. And from those runes, appeared Rias Gremory herself.

"So it's you. The one who called me." Rias muttered.

'W-Who...?' Issei thought.

"If you're going to die anyways, I'll take you in." Rias stated, sprouting a pair of demonic wings from her back, causing Issei's eyes to widen. "Your life... Live for my sake." Those were the last words Issei heard before darkness overtook him. Out from Ria's cleavage, yes you heard right, appeared eight glowing red chess pawn pieces. 'All of my [Pawns], ne? You better be worth it, Issei Hyoudou.' The eight chess pieces levitated over to Issei before dispersing into miniature particles and were absorbed into the brunette's body.

"Ohohohoho! So this explains the abundance of your kind." Naruto's voice echoed tauntingly, making Rias's eyes narrow.

"Who's out there?" Rias questioned.

 _"Care to elaborate, Mr. Irons?"_

 _"This world isn't filling up with powerful beings because it already_ is _full of them. They've just decided to reveal themselves."_

 _"But this isn't why you called this meeting."_

 _"You're right, it's not why I called this meeting."_

 _"Then why did you?"_

 _"I've called you here to do... business."_

"So, Rias Gremory, if you're a Devil I guess it's safe to assume that the rest of your family and 'family' are as well." Naruto stated.

"How do you know all this?" Rias questioned, attempting to preoccupy the strange - yet familiar - voice so she could locate it's owner's location.

"I have my ways, Benihime (Crimson Princess). But, if you wanted me to show myself..." Naruto started, walking out into the clearing with the Tac-19 in his hands. "All you had to do was ask nicely."

 _"Now what does Atlas have that benefits S.H.I.E.L.D.?"_

 _"'Unlike the government, we don't keep secrets of our capabilities. We don't sell policy, we sell power.' That has some truth to it, but far from the entire truth."_

 _"Is_ the _Jonathan Irons admitting that his own private military corporation has its secrets that we don't know about?"_

 _"Yes."_

"Who are you?" Rias questioned sternly, preparing her Horobi no Chikara (Power of Destruction).

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't if I were you." Naruto said, aiming the Tac-19 right at Issei. "Because by the time your magic even reaches me, that boy will have more Varanium fragments stuck inside his skull than your magic could heal."

'Shit! Issei-kun is vulnerable.' Rias thought as she took notice of where the futuristic gun was aimed at, a bead of sweat dripping down her face. 'He's bluffing, he has to be-' Before she could even finish her train of thought, as if reading her mind, Naruto's left hand swiftly reached for one of his Berettas, a silver, oddly-shaped gun with three spikes surging from the top of the gun's barrel and a Sabre-like metal elongating from the ejector rod to the gun's muzzle, and squeezed the trigger.

"*Bam*!" the bullet whizzed by Rias, barely scratching her before it embedded itself into Issei's right leg.

 _"You see, here at Atlas, we've got weaponry that far surpasses anything that S.H.I.E.L.D. or any country for that matter has."_

"Ghh!" Issei exclaimed, wincing in pain as a cry of agony was elicited from his lips.

"Issei-kun!" Rias exclaimed, reaching down to her new pawn and applying magic onto the wound, only for nothing to happen. 'What?!' She mentally exclaimed, applying more magic, only to receive the same results as before.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Naruto questioned as he holstered his pistol and aimed his Tac-19 at Issei once more. "It would be a shame, all that potential going to waste on a Devil that'll be killed right away."

"What do you want?" Rias questioned, silently seething in anger at this mysterious man.

 _"Your threats won't intimidate me."_

 _"It isn't a threat. Quite the opposite, actually."_

"Oh? And who says I want anything?" Naruto questioned in a sing-song voice, only to receive a heated glare from Rias. Suddenly, the crimson haired Devil's eyes widened by a fraction before a smirk crossed her face. "Ne, what with the look on your face-"

" **Dammit you idiot move!** " a strange voice exclaimed.

"Wha-?" before Naruto could even form his sentence, an arc of yellow lightning shot past him, nearly hitting the masked blond but close enough to singe his outfit.

" **You fool! You stupid human! Listen to my words!** " the same voice yelled.  
"Who's there?" Naruto called out.

" **Are you daft?! Quit talking out loud! I'm speaking to you telepathically.** " the voice stated.  
"Ara, ara, buchou, you're supposed to be better than this when it comes to exorcists." Akeno teased, walking into the clearing with her hand enveloped in lightning.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

" **I said not to talk aloud! Can you not follow a simple set of directions, human?!** " the voice exclaimed. " **Look, we can talk about this once I get** _ **you**_ **out of this mess** _ **you**_ **got yourself into!** "

'And how am I suppose to do that?' Naruto mentally asked.  
" **Just follow my exact instructions.** "

"My name is not important, exorcist-san, seeing as how you won't live long enough to put it to use." Akeno said, her clothes being enveloped in light and vanishing, leaving her as naked as the day she was born for less than a second before her clothing transformed into a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

'... Damn, girls her age don't have that kind of figure...' Naruto thought. Thank God he was wearing a mask, otherwise his nosebleed would be visible.

" **Focus you incompetent human! Survival over mating right now!** " the voice yelled. " **Dodge left!** "

Naruto did as the voice in his head told him, using his exosuit's Boost Dash and found its instruction to be invaluable as another arc of lightning shot forth where he once stood.

" **Run and return fire!** " Naruto wasted no time with unloading the buckshots that were loaded into his Tac-19, firing off four rounds in a span of twenty seconds as he ran, all four shots being skillfully evaded by Akeno before the black haired buxom sadist shot another arc of lightning at Naruto. " **Roll!** " the voice in his head demanded, the masked blond ducked down and rolled underneath the lightning before recovering and using Boost Jump and Boost Dash to flee into the trees.

"Fufufufufufufu... I _love_ it when they play hard to get~" Akeno said.

"He won't get far, not with the defensive barrier around this place." Koneko said, walking out from behind one of the trees.  
"You two track down the exorcist and kill him, I'll tend to Issei-kun's wounds back in the clubroom." Rias said, a glowing red circular magic seal appearing underneath Issei and herself before the duo vanished in a blinding light.

"Do as you will, Akeno-san. I can track him down with ease." Koneko stated.

"Ara, ara, so considerate of you Koneko-chan." Akeno stated with her ever-cheerful tone. "Lead the way."

-With Jonathan Irons-

"-So we've reached an accord?" John questioned.  
"Yes. You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Irons." Nick replied, standing up and shaking John's hand. "I'm assuming we are to begin immediately?"  
"Of course. Have any of your agents in mind for the job?" John asked.

"Just one." Nick stated, causing John's eyebrow to arch up.

"Just one? Nicholas, this operative of yours better be good." John stated.

"She is." Nick said.

"Very well. I'll take your word for it." John replied. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have some-" A horrid scream of pain and agony pierced the air and interrupted John's statement. "... business... I must attend to."

-With Naruto-

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!' Naruto thought as he slung his Tac-19 over his back, all the while running from the Devils that were chasing him. 'I was NOT prepared for this!'

" **Gee, human, what gave that away? The fact that you revealed your presence to the Devils, or the fact that you thought it was a grand fucking idea to openly threaten a member of the Gremory clan?!** " the voice yelled.

'Gremory clan?' Naruto mentally questioned.

" **Gah! I keep forgetting that I'm talking to a human. Look, just pull me out from your jacket!** " the voice commanded.

"Pull you out from my what?" Naruto questioned, faltering in his running.

"He's over this way!" Koneko exclaimed.

" **Look inside your fucking jacket! Remember that scepter?!** " the voice said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. The masked blond quickly fumbled a bit before pulling out _Baculus De Stellio_. The blue stone embedded in the blade was glowing brightly, similar to back in the house...

"Oh shit!" Naruto panicked.

" **Aim forward and think about shooting you idiot!** " the voice exclaimed.

'Wait, why do I have to think about shooting-' Naruto thought as he aimed the scepter forward, only for a blast of energy to shoot out and cause part of the air to dissolve, revealing a near invisible barrier was present. 'Oh...'

" **Yeah. 'Oh' is right you stupid human.** " the voice replied sarcastically. " **What are you waiting for, a fucking engraved invitation?! Run you idiot, run!** "

The masked blond didn't need any more incentives, knowing fully well what was waiting for him if he didn't run.

'Say, I don't even know your name or what to call you.' Naruto mentally said. The blond could practically feel the smirk he was receiving from the owner of the mysterious voice.

" **You can just call me Ultron.** "

-With Akeno and Koneko-

"Oh?" Koneko mumbled.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked.

"... Stupid human." Koneko muttered, slowing down until she was at walking pace.

"Ara, ara, I still don't understand." Akeno said as the duo came upon the edge of the barrier that had been erected.

"He got away." Koneko stated. "He escaped the barrier, and his scent is being overpowered by..."  
"By what?" Akeno questioned.  
"I don't know, but it feels slightly divine." Koneko replied.  
"Then it's probably the Fallen Angel that he works for." Akeno stated. "Is it still possible for us to track him down and kill him?"  
"He's too far away now. We can't pursue him without causing an incident with the Fallen Angels." Koneko said.

"Ara, ara, such a shame. I didn't get to... _play_ with him." Akeno said, licking her lips unconsciously.

"Let's go back and inform Buchou of our failure. We should keep an eye out in case the exorcist shows up again." Koneko stated before the duo vanished in a flash of light.

-With Rias-

Meanwhile, with Rias, the crimson haired Devil was in a state of panic. Fifteen minutes ago, her newest [Pawn] was shot in the leg with some type of... strange shotgun, and was now bleeding profusely from the wound in his leg. Ten minutes of applying magic to the wound had left the crimson beauty exhausted of her magical reserves, at which point she had come to the conclusion that the type of weapon Issei was shot with was anti-magical. In light of this new discovery, Rias had decided to bandage the bullet wound by tearing off the left sleeve of her shirt and wrapping it tightly around the bleeding ligament.

The once white sleeve was now the same color as her hair, which was the cause of her panicked state.

'What do I do? What do I do?!' Rias thought. Healing was _not_ her area of expertise, nor did she have anyone in her peerage that could heal - something she quickly made a mental note to rectify. As the redhead paced around the room, a brilliant idea popped into her head.

"How is your new [Pawn], Buchou?" Akeno asked as the busty sadist and the petite white haired Devil appeared in a flash of red light.

"Keep an eye on him! I've got to go find someone who can help!" Rias exclaimed, running past Akeno and Koneko and out of the room.

-With Naruto-

Naruto watched as his own personally modified MQ Drone flew off with his outfit and equipment that he had rightfully dubbed 'The Jester', witnessing the drone vanish into thin air using optic camouflage. A quick, timely, near untraceable switch of appearances would ensure that any chance of the Devils or any supernatural being for that matter would not find him so easily. Now, the blond was wearing a more civilian outfit, composed of an open black jacket that had a red fire symbol on the left breast, a high collar with red inside, and red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket he wore a plain white V-neck-style shirt and a green crystal necklace hung around his neck. Along with this, he wore black pants with red stripes along the sides of his pants and at the bottom cuffs, and lastly he wore black open-toed sandals.

" **Not bad, human. But it's going to take more than a change of attire to throw off those Devils, idiot.** " Ultron said.

'Human, idiot, make up your mind.' Naruto mentally retorted. 'Speaking of which, I still don't understand how or why you're helping me.'

" **Just give it a second.** " Ultron replied.

"Give what a se-" Naruto started, only to be hit by an invisible force, as if he was falling backward and forward at the same time.

When Naruto came to again, he found himself standing in a strange spatial plain with various floating platforms made out of rocks. The area was darkened yet Naruto could see perfectly.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed.  
" **Would you quiet down, you idiotic human! I'm not even sure if it's possible, but you're giving** _ **me**_ **a headache!** " Ultron yelled.

"I - you know what? I fucking give up. What is this place? Who are you and where are you?" Naruto questioned, looking around the landscape, only to see a stream of glistening metal fly by.

" **This is your mindscape. And I'm right in front of you, idiotic human. Can you not see?** " Ultron questioned.  
"No... not really. All I see is some freaky metal streamer flying around-" Naruto was unable to finish that sentence as the 'freaky metal streamer flying around' formed a hand and slapped him right across the face.

" **I take off** ense to that." Ultron said, the deep and menacing voice being replaced by a soft, more feminine tone as the flying metal began to take a new form. A new, more... feminine form?  
"Uh... What?" Naruto said dumbly. Skin started to cover the metallic feminine form until finally, standing before the blond Atlas agent was a slender woman with a light skin tone, an hourglass figure, F-cup breasts, and shoulder-length brown hair.

What surprised Naruto even more though...

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Naruto comically yelled, his eyes growing to comical proportions, a blush and a nosebleed apparent on his face.  
"I don't see the big deal, you're naked as well." Ultron stated with an indifferent tone.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking down at his apparel, only to find that he too was naked.

"You humans are strange... Oh? What is that thing in between your legs?" Ultron asked, an eyebrow raised as she stared down at 'Naruto Jr.'.

"N-N-Nothing!" Naruto exclaimed, covering his manhood with his hands. Ultron was to have none of it though, quickly grabbing his hands and, with an inhuman strength, forcing the blond to uncover his crotch.

"External male genitalia? Hmm... within the 97.72nd percentile... Impressive, but ultimately serves no purpose to me."

"Squeezing... too... tightly!" Naruto yelped, his voice going a pitch higher as he tried to escape Ultron's vice grip on his 'King Cobra'.

"Oops. My bad." Ultron said in a monotonic voice, finally releasing her grip on Naruto, causing the blond man to drop to the ground with a comical shudder.

"So... you're a woman?" Naruto asked after he recovered from the incident.

"No. I'm an ambiguous sentient being that has existed since my creation by the Cosmic Entities' hands." Ultron corrected.  
"Uh... What?" Naruto said dumbly, unsure of what Ultron had just said.  
"Tch, stupid human. I'm a genderless being that was created by the Cosmic Entities." Ultron simplified.  
"Genderless? Then why are you female in form? And what are the Cosmic Entities?" Naruto questioned.  
"I can take any form I desire, but when I was created, my sentience was more attuned to the gender that Shinigami-sama (Death) and Tsune-sama (Infinity)." Ultron stated.  
"Shinigami and Tsune's gender? You mean-" Naruto started.  
"Yes you idiotic human, Shinigami-sama and Tsune-sama are women, as are the others." Ultron finished. Naruto then gave her a look that said 'explain', at which she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Shinigami-sama and Tsune-sama are two of the Cosmic Entities, the other two being their sisters Towa-sama (Eternity) and Entoropi-sama (Entropy)."

"I have two more questions: One, why the deep voice?" Naruto asked.  
"Would you be intimidated by this voice? O **r this voice?** " Ultron questioned, her eyes glowing a menacing red color before fading.  
"... The second. And two..." Naruto said. "Why did you help me?" he questioned with slightly narrowed eyes. "You could have easily let me die out there, you and I both know that..."

 **(Lime Start)**

"Of course I could have, stupid human, but a new opportunity has presented itself, and I plan to exploit it." Ultron replied before she began to slowly walk around Naruto. "You see, in order for evolution to occur, there is a price. One species shall rise, while the other... shall fall." Naruto was about to say something when his body went rigid as Ultron trailed her hand down his body, starting from his cheek and spiralling down to his chest. "That is how it's always been. I've witnessed the rise and fall of lesser civilizations at the hands of more advanced ones. And when you humans retrieved me from my... previous owner, I saw something I had long thought not possible."

"And what would that be?" Naruto queried.

"A chance to evolve." Ultron replied. "Centuries ago, magic dominated the world whilst science was barely even notable. However, the moment you humans took me into your possession, I saw how far you humans had come. Weapons that can slaughter legions upon legions in a matter of seconds, strange devices that assist what was once a fortnights' work centuries ago, it's... _enticing_." she stated, speaking the last word in such a seductive tone that Naruto could not stop 'Naruto Jr.' from amassing, standing tall and erect **(Pun fully intended)** in excitement. The blond man was further aroused when Ultron quickly pressed her ample buxom into his back, the feeling of her soft mounds rubbing against his back as her left hand encircled around his shoulder while her right snaked its ways down to his abdominals, making his dick feel nearly as hard as steel.

"E-Enticing?" Naruto stuttered out with a flushed face, his breath hitching as Ultron's delicate hand moved down and gently gripped his cock.

"Yes." Ultron swiftly replied before she began slowly jerking Naruto's penis. "You see, being stuck inside a stone for your entire existence gives one a yearning for freedoms, such as the senses or the consummation of the flesh." she continued, her pace speeding up in her handjob. "Yet at the same time, I would not divulge in such pleasures with primitive creatures that lacked the will or the desire to evolve, which none of my previous wielders had. But you..." Ultron said, slowing down with her handjob until she finally stopped, making Naruto release a groan, to which she quickly amended by circling around him until she was standing in front of the blond. "-You are different. Where others lack the desire for change yet have the will to, or vice versa, _you_ have both the desire for change..." she started, her hands caressing his body as if she were worshipping him before quickly moving down whilst her body did until she was on her knees, staring directly at his dick. "And the will to do so." she finished, grabbing Naruto's 7½ inch with her both her hands and continuing her previous handiwork **(I'm on a roll today! xD)** , pressing her luscious mounds into his crotch and looking up directly into his eyes with a glazed over look in her eyes, a hue of lust that was suppressed for so long boiling over into this very moment. "You are my new master. The one who can and will bring change to the world. It will be my honor to... _serve and pleasure_ you." And with that, Ultron pressed her soft lips against his throbbing shaft, her tongue expertly working its way out of her mouth and lavishing his erect member from his sacs to his engorged crown, allowing the pre-cum oozing from the tip into her mouth as she enveloped the entire head into her moist cavern, savoring the rich and salty texture that splashed against her tongue and made its way down her throat. It was hot, like swallowing down warm milk. Yet Ultron could help but moan in delight at the taste, her moans muffled by her new master's cock in her mouth, which in turn caused Naruto to let out a moan of his own, gently gripping her hair with his hands at her excellent fellatio.

"Oh fuck that's good..." Naruto groaned out. Ultron pulled back, allowing Naruto's dick to escape from her warm, moist cavern with a 'pop' sound and a trail of saliva connecting her lips and his throbbing crown. A smile crossed her face as her head moved down, her tongue lolling out and licking his shaft from his ball sacs all the way back up before enveloping his head once again. Her hands quickly snaked around her breasts before she heaved the heavenly mounds upward, allowing Naruto's cock to slide in between her breasts whilst simultaneously giving him a blowjob.  
"Mmmmmmm~!" Ultron moaned, feeling her loins heating up as she serviced her master with gusto, relishing in the euphoric look of pleasure on his face as a result of her actions and causing her to double her efforts to get the warm, white, gooey substance from her blond master.

"Shit! I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Ultron to move around so that her master's cock was out of her mouth, now solely focused on giving Naruto a titfuck.

"Let it all out master." Ultron said, her voice filled with lust as Naruto began bucking his hips, causing his crotch to slam into the underside of her breasts and the head of his dick to pop in and out from between her mounds.  
"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled, thrusting forward as hard as he could into her cleavage whilst she stuck her tongue out awaiting her luscious prize. Thick ropes of cum shot out, covering her collarbone, her right cheek, and her left eyelid. Some of his semen shot into her open mouth, while the rest shot out in between her breasts.

"Yummy~!" Ultron replied cheerfully, moving down so that she could clean off the remaining cum on Naruto's cock with her mouth.

"Damn, that was good." Naruto said as Ultron finished cleaning off his dick before scooping up the cum that was on her and savoring the taste in her mouth. "Haven't had a fellatio like that since Rio '47."

"I'm glad that you're pleased master." Ultron said, placing a loving kiss on the crown of his penis before looking back up at him. "If you ever need another one, just ask."

 **(Lime End)**

"That brings up a good point. What happened? You just went from calling me 'idiotic human' to master." Naruto questioned.

"My creators prophesized that one day I would meet the one who would bring about evolution of the human race, and that I would serve him in any and every way possible. This whole confrontation was, for the most part, me determining if you were the one who I would serve, which you are." Ultron stated.

"So, um... what does that mean?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"Other than pleasure, I will assist you in bringing about the evolution of humanity." Ultron responded.  
"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" Naruto questioned, causing a smirk to appear on Ultron's face.

"Do not think that I am moronic. I've seen many things pertaining to the supernatural world, things that even Atlas has yet to find out about." Ultron boasted. "I will teach you how to combat Devils, Angels and the likes and how to properly use _Baculus De Stellio_."

"Excellent. When do we begin-?" Naruto asked, when he suddenly felt a tugging sensation in the back of his head.

"We will begin the next time we meet. Staying for too long inside ones own mindscape without proper training can cause harm to the person in question." Ultron stated. "So, until next time, Naruto-sama." she finished, blowing a kiss towards her new master and winking just before he vanished, leaving the sentient being alone.

" **So that's the one?** " a new voice called out. " **Hardly anything impressive.** "  
" **To you sister, maybe. But I just can't help but feel giddy after seeing him kill those Fallen Angels from before! Oh hold me, sister, I feel faint~** "

" **Shut up you sadistic bitch!** "

" **Fuck off Tsu-chan you fucking slut!** "  
" **What was that you death-obsessed skank?!** "  
" **I. Am. Mother. Fucking. Death! Obviously I'm death-obsessed!** "

" **Would you two shut up? We're supposed to be serious when it comes to the One.** "

" **Oh it's serious, alright, as in he's seriously fucking sexy! Hot damn! Did you get a look at that ass?! And his peni-** "  
" **If you finish that sentence Shini-chan I will rip that tongue of yours out of your mouth and shove it up your ass.** "  
" **Oh En-chan~, save that for the bedroom~!** "

" **Shini-chan!** "  
" **What?! You can't say shit To-chan! I know you were checking him out too!** "

" **Ah! The nerve - I-I was not checking his ass out!** "

" **Who said anything about his ass? Oh To-chan you naughty girl, I knew you had it in you~** "

" **Fuck off Shini-chan, we're supposed to be speaking with Ul-chan, remember?** "

" **Oh riiiiiiigggghhht! Sorry 'bout all the fussing, Ul-chan! How's my little deviant doing~?** "  
"K-Kaa-san!"  
" **Focus Shini-chan.** "  
" **Fine, fine, To-chan. Anyways, Ul-chan, if you would?** "  
"Right... This is the One. I'm certain of it."

" **Hmm... We will take your word for it, Ul-chan. To this day, you have yet to fail us.** "  
"Thank you, Towa-sama."

" **Well, now what do we do? We can't contact him directly unless he comes to us.** "

" ***Sigh* What are you looking at me for?** "  
" **You're the one that comes up with the plans, En-chan.** "  
" **Troublesome. Give me space to think - Shini-chan!** "  
" **Yes~?** "  
" **Quit groping my ass!** "

" **Mou, but En-chaaaaaaaan~!** "

" **Shini-chan!** "  
" **Fine, fine...** "  
" **Dammit Shini-chan! I didn't mean start groping** _ **my**_ **ass!** "  
" **But Tsu-chaaaaaaaann! I have to grope the ass of someone~!** "

" **I swear, you've been hanging out with Lady-** "  
" **Ah ah ah! You know how she doesn't like other people doing her introductions to the audience.** "  
" **... You really have been hanging out with her for too long. I think she's starting to rub off on you.** "  
" **What makes you think that?** "

"..." Ultron could only look on at the nothingness in silence with a large sweatdrop present on her face whilst her creators bickered like children.

" **That's it! I've got it!** "  
" **What? Did you finally come up with a plan, En-chan?** "  
" **Yes. Though we're going to need the help of your... friend.** "  
" **I'm so happy that at least someone admits that~!** "  
" **I feel like I just spat out a glob of molten lava from that statement.** "  
" **En-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!** "

-With Naruto-

"-cond..." Naruto finished, blinking in surprise when he found himself back in reality. "What the fuck?"

"Tourbi-kun!" Rias exclaimed.  
" _Ma belle dame_? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, immersing himself in his Tourbi persona.  
"Please! I need your help!" Rias said.  
"I-I don't understand. What happened?" Tourbi questioned.

"I-It's Issei-kun! Someone shot him and now he's bleeding out! I tried to stop the bleeding, but he still is!" Rias exclaimed, causing Tourbi to fake a look of shock.

" _Q-Quelle_?! S-Shot!" Tourbi exclaimed. " _B-Bon_ , I can see what I can do, but w-we should call for an ambulance, no?"

"Y-Yeah! Right! T-Thank you, Tourbi-kun! He's this way! Inside the old school building!" Rias said, grabbing Tourbi's hand and ran, dragging Tourbi along as he fumbled to get out his cellphone.

" _Hello? This is one-one-nine, how may I help you?_ "  
"A-Ah yes! _Mon ami_ has been shot in the leg by a robber! _Ma belle dame_ Rias says that she tried to stop the bleeding, but he's still bleeding out!" Tourbi exclaimed.  
" _Please remain calm, sir. What is your current location?_ "  
"Uh-uh, well - we're heading towards the old Kuoh Academy building right now! Please! Hurry!" Tourbi said.

" _We'll contact the police and send a medical team right away, please stay on the line until authorities and medics arrive on the scene._ "

" _O-Oui_!" Tourbi replied. "There's a medical team and police on their way!"

"G-Good!" Rias exclaimed, looking relieved on the outside but was panicking on the inside. 'Shit! Humans don't know a thing about Devil physiology! I'm not sure if they'll make it worse or not - Or if this is a trap set by that jester man!'

"Rias..." Tourbi called out, breaking the red haired Devil from her inner monologue. "Don't worry, _ma belle dame_ , Issei will be alright."

For some reason, Tourbi's words made her feel at bit more at ease. At the same time, Rias could feel her heart pounding and her face flush slightly. Yet why did they also fill her with dread? Why did she feel... reluctant? Fearful?

Thinking about all of these things she was feeling made her head hurt.

'I'll figure out my feelings later. Right now, Issei-kun needs me!' Rias thought.

-With Akeno and Koneko-

Akeno and Koneko were now panicking. Neither of their magical prowess could heal the wound nor did either have the medical knowledge to prevent Issei from bleeding out, and now they were stuck with said brown haired pervert bleeding out with slow breathing.

"Ara, ara, what do we do?!" Akeno exclaimed, though she still kept her ever-cheerful expression.

"This way?"  
"Yes! He's right in here!"

The doors were suddenly pushed open, revealing an exhausted Tourbi and Rias.  
"Tourbi-kun? Buchou?" Akeno questioned as Tourbi quickly made his way over to Issei.

" _Oh mon Dieu_!" Tourbi exclaimed, causing all three Devils to wince in pain at the mention of God.

"What is it?" Akeno asked.

"You guys dressed the wound improperly! And with how much blood he's loosing, Issei's gone into Hypovolemic Shock!" Tourbi exclaimed.

"Uh... Hypo-what now?" Rias questioned.  
"Hemorrhagic shock! How long has he been bleeding out?" Tourbi asked, walking up to Rias and swiftly tearing off her remaining sleeve.  
"Hey!" Rias exclaimed.  
"How long?!" Tourbi repeated.  
"I-I don't know, half an hour or so, maybe?" Rias replied as Tourbi removed the blood dampened makeshift bandage, quickly replacing it with the sleeve he tore off of Rias.  
"Ara, pardon my intrusion, but you seem to have some experience in tending to wounds." Akeno pointed out.

" _Mes parents_ were _médecins_ before they..." Tourbi started, only to trail off and shake his head. " _Mes parents_ _were_ _médecins_..."

"Hello? This is the National Police Agency Agent Phillip Coul! I'm here with a medical team standing by!" a new voice called out as the door opened up, revealing a Caucasian man with a muscular build and brown hair. He had blue eyes, and was about 6'0" tall, wearing an NPA police uniform. Standing behind him was three medics, two male and one female.

"Ah, _merci monsieur_! _Le pervers_ has been bleeding out for half an hour and has gone into Hypovolemic Shock!" Tourbi exclaimed as one of the medics ran to Issei's side as the other two went out to retrieve a stretcher.

"Do you know the cause of the bleeding?" the medic asked.  
"A-A bullet wound." Rias replied.

"Shit! We'll have to get him to the hospital right away!" the medic exclaimed as the other two medics came back in with a stretcher, quickly moving Issei onto said stretcher and dashing out the room.

"Rias Gremory, was it? I'd like to ask you a few questions pertaining to the events that transpired today, if you would. The same goes to the rest of you." Phillip asked.

"Y-Yes, of course. Could Koneko-chan accompany Issei to the hospital? I don't want anything else to happen to him." Rias stated.

"Alright, I can question her later." Phillip conceded.

"Thank you. Koneko-chan-" Rias said.

"Hai, Buchou." Koneko stated before running out of the room.

"Okay, Tourbillon Mergaz. Where were you at the time of the shooting?" Phillip questioned.  
"I... I..." Tourbi started, scratching his head and looking down in fake embarrassment. "I was trying to find my house..."

"... Wow, really?" Rias questioned.  
"I've only been here for a day! I can't learn the street names so fast!" Tourbi exclaimed with a flushed face full of embarrassment. "Plus, I've neverbeenreallygoodwithdirection..."

"Pffffttt..." Rias tried to stiffle her laughter, but was unable to contain her amusement.

"It's not that funny!" Tourbi denied, spewing out numerous French curses that made even Akeno had a light blush.

"Ara, ara, I don't think I've ever heard so many curse words before... I might use a few of those." Akeno said.

"... Alright, you're clean, I guess. You can go home, kid. Rias, I'd like to ask you some questions now." Phillip said.

"Can I go try to find the street that my house is on now?" Tourbi asked.  
"I can help you find it." Akeno suggested.

"It's safer to go in pairs after things like this." Phillip stated. "But for now, Rias is our star witness, so she'll have the majority of the story until Issei wakes up."

"Go on ahead, Akeno. I'll be fine." Rias stated.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno replied, going behind Tourbi and wrapping her arms around him and hopping onto his back. Tourbi understood what she was trying to do and moved his hands back to support her, allowing the black haired buxom Devil to piggyback and "unintentionally" press her assets into his back. "Mush!" she exclaimed jokingly, pointing upward and pushing forward, which in turn caused her wonder twins to move from their position of being pressed against his back to against the back of his head.  
"I'm not your steed." Tourbi deadpanned.  
"But you could be~" Akeno whispered seductively, licking her lips and pressing her mounds further into Tourbi.  
"And off I go!" Tourbi exclaimed, running out the door with a comical cloud of dust in the form of his and Akeno's outlines.

-Unknown Loca-

"Hey! Cut that 'Unknown Location' crap out! They can figure out where the hell I am without your fucking announcing it in a _mysterious_ way!"

" **Well, the author has to build some suspense for this story. Otherwise it'd be dull in his eyes.** "

" **I like the fact that he gave them some fanservice finally. And hot damn it's a thousand word lime!** "  
" **But the audience is not here for the 'fanservice', they're here for the drama-** "  
" **They're here for the boobies!** "  
"Guys, cut it out. I wanna see what the author has planned for me!"

...

"Really? Nothing? Nothing at all?"  
" **Well it's kinda hard to come up with words to describe you, Lady-** "  
"Nonononononono! I don't want a crummy name reveal from another character! I want one from the author himself! And chimichangas as well!"

" **Are you mad! You cannot negotiate with the author! He's irrational!** "  
" **He's insane.** "  
"He's the one callin' the shots, so we gotta suck it up or else we ain't gonna get our introduction this chapter!"

What the insane ... "insane" **(Would you please not interrupt my dialogue?)** lady didn't realize was that there would be no chimichangas, possibly tacos, but no chimichangas.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

She also realized that if she KEPT interrupting the dialogue, there would be NO TACOS AT ALL!

"No tacos! You're an evil man! EVIL!"

" **We should probably comply. If not to move the plot along, then for the tacos!** "

" **Are you still taking to yourself?** "  
" **Death-chan?! Is that Death-chan?!** "  
"Hi Shini-chan! What's up?"

" **I need a favor of you.** "

"Depends on the favor. Sexual?"  
" **No - well, maybe.** "  
"Will there be explosions?"  
" **Possibly.** "  
"Chimichangas and tacos?"  
" **Maybe.** "  
"Can you just explain it to me offscreen and save a repeat bullshit that the audience has already figured out?"  
" **Yeah. You in?** "  
"Hell yeah! Or my name isn't Lady-"

-With Tourbi and Akeno-

"Oh come on!" was the feminine cry that came from the distance, catching both Tourbi and Akeno off guard.

"... What was that?" Tourbi asked.  
"I... I'm not sure." Akeno replied.

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD DONE! Oh I love being a tease.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
